Star Wars: Secrets of the Unknown
by nachopi
Summary: This is a Star Wars Fan fiction film in regards to the unknown region. For those who don't Grand Admiral Thrawn joined the empire because he wanted the Empire as an ally to help the Chiss fight an opposing force. This force is the main antagonist in this story, what i think this unknown force could be. About how Vader and a group of rebels have to deal with this new threat.
1. Chapter 1: Tensions rise

It was a blazing hot summer, clear skies gave way for the sun rays to pierce the ground without mercy. Only worsened the rebels scrambling throuhgout the city preparing for the inevitable. Desperatley scrambling as fear began infesting into their minds, only the remedieal tasks keeping many of them from panicing like a mad fool. Parcel practically smelled the fear...honestly he couldn't blame them. In all the battles he and his master faced he never doubted their outcome. Unlike the other rebels he knew what was coming...leading the Imperial troopers. He could sense his presence as so slowly drawing nearer to them. It create such tension he barely realized he was clinching his light saber in both hands.

He peered back to reality when a hand rested on his shoulder. It was his master, he had gotten his attention through his anxiety. "Relax," no matter the situation his master's opptimism and clarity. "I'm fine master, it's just I never expected the sith to find us so soon." "Nor did I...but, we were going to face this threat regarless. All we can do is put our faith in the force, and the force will guide us through this. Remeber Parcel put your faith in the force and you will have a permanet ally till the very end." "Yes master, I'm just worried about the others as well," Parcel said looking down at his lightsaber. "You also feel responsible for the fates of all the people that follow us don't you?" Parcel nodded still starring at his lightsaber refusing to stare at his master hoping he wouldn't see the tears building in his eyes.

"That's our burden, not only are we responsible for keeping the peace in the galazy but, must face the burden of knowing how many lives rely on us to protect them from those who would exploit them." "Not to mention we're all here willingly," said a woman behind them. Parcel turned around to Zen standing a few feet away, he knew she overheard them as her skin began to turn crimson. Out of everyone Parcel knew she was the one person who was always opptimistic in any situation. Since she was a Zeltron she was always able to inspire hope in those who followed her. Right now he could tell she was mad at him for being so depressing. Slowly Parcel began relaxing, refusing to let both of them see him this way. "Exactly, we

"Exactly, we all have our own choices, even the jedi chose what to do and how to act. In order take the right action you must not let the burden sway in your decision making." After that Parcel's master diverted his attention to Jen. "Speaking of which how are we looking?" Zen began focusing away from Parcel to respond, "So far things seem okay in a sense," with some uneaseness in her voice she continued "I don't know Zarfin is doing with the turrets thought. I have no idea whether or not he's got them operational yet or not." "Very well Parcel why don't you go find Zarfin and see what you can do aid him with his project." It was the last thing he said as he walked towards the hangar leaving Parcel and Zen alone.

"Is it just mean or is Sharlax more seperated than usual." Zen said trying to break the tension. "No my master's usually like that before a battle," Parcel chuckled "you should have seen him during the Clone Wars it always made the troops uneasy how calm he was." They both start laughing Parcel saw she was being to cool down as she slowly turn back to pink fuchsia. Parcel was practically mesmerized by the way the sun shined on her, she's was practically glowing. Zen noticed and all she could do was blush. Parcel however, snapped back and began shrugging "I'm sorry for what I said to my master I feel bad about it." "Oh my god Parcel, you're always one for the dramatics aren't you." "What are you talking about?" You're not the sole person responsible for us hear, we all are." As Zen said that she went to him and hugged him, for a while they embraced each other. "You don't carry us all Parcel." She looked up at him and put her hands on his cheeks. "We carry each othe and that's why how I know we'll win." She went and kissed him and for a second nothing else existed but Zen and Parcel. Parcel was the only person Zen truly loved, she had her closets friends but, nothing close to the way she felt about him.

For a moment Parcel felt the same way but she knew something was holding him back. It was his code as a jedi, something she though was so stupid, how are the jedi expected to protect those if they weren't allowed to love and embrace the people they were protecting. Regardless of this she knew loved Parcel and whether or not it lasted didn't matter to her, all she wanted was to be with him. "Ummm...I need to go find Zarfin and see what I can do to help him." "Yea...of course," as she finally snapped back to the situation at hand. As Parcel walked away she could still sense his uneasness. That left a serious question in her mind that she would eventually answer, How powerful was the sith that those two mention."


	2. Chapter 2: Awaiting the Dawn

"WILL YOU STOP MESSING WITH THAT I JUST FIXED IT!" Yelled Zarfin as he was on top of the ion canon. "By fixed do you mean this poorly repaired speeder," said a massive figure down below waving his 4 massive arms in frustration. "HOW DARE YOU! I'M DOING WHAT I CAN. WE DON'T EXACTLY HAVE A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF RESOURCES TO SPARE!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I'M LITERALLY LOOKING AT THE PARTS NEEDED TO FIX THESE SPEEDERS!" "I ALREADY TOLD YOU WE NEED THOSE PARTS TO FIX THE TURRETS THROUGHOUT THE CITY!" He paused to and faced down towards the person he was arguing. "UNLESS YOU WANT THOSE IMPERIAL WALKERS TO ENTER THIS CITY! GOOD LUCK TRYING TO STOP THOSE WITH YOUR LITTLE SCOOTERS…JILO!"

Parcel couldn't help but laugh to himself as he approached his friends. Despite appearance they were great friends who cared about for one another. In his mind they sounded like siblings having a friendly rivalry, yelling each other without truly meaning it. A friendship that he shared with them "Wow you two sound like an old married couple." Something he couldn't say with a straight face. Jilo turned with rage until he saw a giggling Parcel starring at him. All he could do was smile "Are you kidding me Zarfin would be lucky to land such a noble man such as myself." Jilo began starring out to the sky like a hero posing for an artist to paint. It didn't last long as both of them began laughing hysterically and embraced with a handshake followed by a hug. "What brings you down here Parcel? Were you worried that Zarfin blew something up again?" Before Parcel could respond Zarfin began yelling above "HEY! THAT WAS ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW IT!" "Sure it was…keep telling yourself that," responded Jilo with a smirk on his face. "Oh yea, what was the name of the man that nearly lost his arm because of you." "HEY THAT WASN'T MY FAULT HE SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO WRESTLE WITH PHO-PH'EAHIAN WHILE BEING INTOXICATED!" All they could hear was the sound of Zarfin laughing up above as his point was made.

"I dropped by because Zen told me you guys needed a hand preparing our defenses." His response actually worked to great avail as both Jilo began focusing their attention away from each other in order to respond to him. "Well you can help Jilo get those turrets operational. I know it would go quicker with the two of you versus one." "Yea I could use hand fixing the turrets." "Well, well, well look who agrees with me. Don't you want to fix you tiny scooter though?" This time Zarfin's mockery got to Jilo him and it a fixed rage he yelled "You know with that high pitch voice no wonder people think you cute and adorable." Zarfin was in such a rage he couldn't gather himself to formulate words. Parcel was shocked Jilo would say that; the one thing Zarfin hated above all was those who wouldn't take him seriously. It didn't help that he was Chadra-Fan and, in Parcel's opinion, he was adorable even when he was as angry as he was. Now he had to step him they're little jokes had gone a little too far. "Guys come on, this has gone far enough. Jilo lets take these parts and begin fixing the turrets." Jilo began carrying the parts they needed and walked away with his head down. Parcel could feel Jilo's regret as walked passed but, he wasn't worried about him. It isn't Jilo's nature to apologize neither was it Zarfin's; they just needed some time for their rage to cool down and they'll look back at this with laughs.

After a couple hours of work under the dreadful heat they got the turrets up and operational. "Finally, that was such a tedious job," Jilo could barely talk as he caught his breath. Parcel was in complete agreement as he himself was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Soon he felt the presence of someone approaching them from behind "Here this will help." Both turned around seeing a person holding two bottles of water out. They would've responded but they were nearly blinded by the reflection of the person's armor. As Jilo covered his eyes he wailed "Damn it Sarlin!" He didn't say anything only stepped backwards in order to get in the cover of shadow "Well fine I'll just drink these myself." Jilo had the look of a shocked child "Fine I'm sorry but, main that was painful are you happy with that." As he tossed the jugs of water to both of them, even now Parcel was unease around Sarlin. It had nothing to do with the man but, the fact he was a Mandalorian. Parcel felt petty for such a reaction towards one person but he's read the stories and knows the conflicts that have occurred between the Jedi and the Mandalorians.

Despite this he still respected Sarlin as a person, no matter what he always seemed to be there to help out with a jug of water or a blaster. Also, the fact that his master has known him way before the clone wars even started helped him over the months in getting to know him and ignoring the past. As he began drinking some water and pouring some of it over his head "What brings you out here Sarlin?" "Zen wanted an update on your guy's progress. I ran into Zarfin who told me where you guys were." Jilo seemed relieved, based on what Sarlin said it seemed he was over their conversation a few hours earlier. "By the way Jilo you should know better than to mention how cute he is." Parcel could hear Jilo sigh and slap one of his hands on his forehead "It was just an angry retaliation that I regret." Sarlin sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder "Relax pal you two have known each other way too long to let a slip of the tongue break that up." Jilo began cheering up "Thanks I needed that." Sarlin turned to Parcel "So how are we looking?" Parcel didn't know where to begin "We're as good as were ever going to be. We practically used everything we had to prepare. I just hope it's enough." He felt one of Jilo's hand slap him on the back "Come on man don't be so skeptical. We're armed to the teeth with blasters, turrets, fighters and whatever Zarfin has in store for the empire. Not to mention we have a Mandalorian and two Jedi knights. If anything we should be worried for the Empire for the hell there going to go through." Parcel almost forgot about his doubts he had earlier. Jilo had such a positive attitude, all he could do was smile and agree with him. Then out of the blue the alarms systems began going off and all three of them stood up to see a squadron of tie fighters out on the horizon coming in from the north. "It's time let's find the others and prepare." Even while saying it Parcel felt cold but, this time he wasn't anxious. He felt pride knowing he and his master would bring an end to this Sith's tyranny.

As they rushed back inside a squadron of X-Wings burst out of the docking bad with such speed it shook the buildings underneath. As the three ran inside people were practically in a panic. Men grabbing blasters, armor and extra thermal detonators while pilots rushing over to their ships still strapping their helmets while crews of people were fueling and prepping the ships to launch. After passing the crowds they finally reached the back part of the docking bays to see a mass group huddled around and at the center Zen and his master were directing the troops.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE YOU GUYS KNOW YOU ALL BE SPLIT UP IN GROUPS TO DEFEND MAJOR PARTS OF THE CITY! REMEMBER OUR PRIOTY IS EVACUATING THE CIVILIANS OUT OF THE BATTLEFIELD!" Parcel could sense disappointment throughout the crowd after Zen's command. He could feel the hatred many of these people had against the Empire and he knew how dangerous it could be. "REMEMBER WE'RE FIGHTING FOR NOT JUST FOR OUR OWN REASONS!" Everyone diverted their attention to Parcel as he continued. "THE EMPIRE WILL TREAT THESE PEOPLE AS RESOURCE FOR THEIR OWN GAIN! WE'RE HERE TO FIGHT FOR THEM BECAUSE THEY CAN'T FIGHT FOR THEMSELVES! HOW CAN WE DO THAT IF THEY'RE IN THE LINE OF FIRE; WE'D BE JUST AS BAD AS THE EMPIRE!" His little speech seemed to work he could sense how most of them feeling ashamed of guilty for wanting to go out guns blazing. He turned to see Zen smiling at him, she was glad Parcel was no longer skeptical or self-loathing, which still worried her until now. "Thank you." And she turned her attention back to the troops.

"YOU HEARD HIM REMEMBER WE WON'T PUT OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES AT STAKE FOR OUR OWN GOALS." Many the troops began nodding in agreement. "WE HAVE SHIPS READY TO EVACUATE THE CIVILIANS IF THEY CHOSE. THANKS TO ZARFIN'S EFFORTS HE WAS ABLE TO REPAIR THE ION CANON." Zarfin stood up in pride for his accomplishments as Jilo yelled out in cheer. Zen smiled "FORTUNATELY, IT SEEMS THERE'S ONLY 1 DESTROYER ORBITING THE PLANET. NEVER THE LESS WE HAVE THE ION CANNON ARMED AND READY IN CASE THE SHIPS GETS IT'S ATTENTION!" Both Parcel and many others seemed confused. Why would the Empire only send one destroyer, did the destroyer have that much faith in the Sith he'd sent? "REGARDLESS OF WHY WE'LL USE THIS TO OUR ADVANTAGE! WE'LL ARM THE ION CANON FOR 3 SHOTS THAT CAN DISABLE THE DESTROYER AND USE THE REST OF THE ENERGY TOWARDS THE TURRENTS!" Parcel was surprised by his masters response but everyone, including Zen, agreed with and they all started to become more braver and excited for the fight even when the heard the dog fight going on outside. "ALRIGHT WE KNOW ALL YOUR POSITIONS WE'LL BE SPLITTING UP TO 5 REGIONS SPREAD THROUGHOUT DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE CITY! IT LOOKS LIKE MAJORITY OF THEIR FORCES ARE MARCHING TOWARDS THE NORTHWEST GATE!" She looked up to Parcel and his master "TWO GROUPS ON EITHER SIDE OF THE GATE LED BY PARCEL AND SHARLAX!" Many turned to excitement as they starred at either Sharlax or Parcel with only nods to respond to the troop's excitement. "THE REST OF THE GROUPS WILL BE STATIONED BEHIND AND EITHER SIDE OF THE GROUP AS SUPPORT LED BY ME, JILO AND ZARFIN! BOTH JILO AND ZARFIN'S GROUPS WILL MAINLY BE FOCUSING ON DEALING WITH THE IMPERIAL WALKERS OR ANY OTHER HEAVY ARTILERY AND WATCH THE PERIMETER IN CASE THEY SPLIT THEIR FORCES AND TRY TO SURROND. WHILE MY GROUP WILL BE BEHIND SHALAX AND PARCEL'S GROUP! MY GROUP WILL BE DIVIDED INTO TWO SARGENT FALCK WILL LEAD A GROUP TO ASSIST IN THE EVACUATION WHILE I LEAD THE REST OF US TO AID THE FIRST 2 GROUPS AND PREVENT THE ENEMY FROM OUTFLANKING THEM! YOU HAVE YOUR ORDER LET'S MOVE IT PEOPLE AND MAY THE FORCE BE WITH US ALL!" With that the group stood up with a loud cheer as the dispersed to await further orders from their commanders.

As the groups dispersed Parcel slipped passed them to get to his master. Once, he got to him his master already answered his question before he even asked "Yes I sensed his presence as well." Parcel was shocked, for the first time he saw his master hesitant about their situation. As quickly as Parcel sensed it quickly vanished from his masters thought. He faced directly in the eyes "Listen to me very carefully under no circumstances are you face him alone, we'll face him together do you understand." Parcel only nodded, he couldn't say anything this was a new side of his master he'd never seen before. "If he's able to overpower us you must retreat and help the rebels escape, even it means you leave me behind so I can give you time to escape you must do so." Once again, Parcel nodded "You have my word…master," fear nearly engulfed he felt like a child than a Jedi. He smiled and hugged Parcel, "Don't worry together you, the force and I will be able to prevail over this Sith Lord." This moment was something Parcel would cherish forever, at this moment it wasn't his master who was hugging him but, his father. Eventually, they separated and begin ordering the position of their troops as they made their way to the Northwest gate.

The battle has been going in the sky for a while as Parcel saw rebel and tie fighters clashing in the sky. From his point of view it looked like an elaborate dance between the 2 forces as they attempted to hit and dodge on another. You knew which ones slipped as the burst to flames from blaster fire and fell like a burning moth as they crashed to the ground. As Parcel and his troops made their way random blaster fire came at them until a burning tie fighter began to plummet at them. The people in the area tried to duck cover except for Parcel who put his hands up in the air and closed his eyes. As he reached out with the force he could feel the speed and power at which the fighter was coming in, with the motion of his hands and extreme effort as yelled out was able to push the fighter out of the way as it crashed just out the city. Many troops were in disbelief but still relieved at what he did and the pressed on. The turrets were doing a number on the Imperials. It was Zarfin's idea to convert some of the abandon homes and holes in the cities walls into turret mounts. It was perfect, not only were they able to heavily fortify them but they were so easily concealed there was no way the Imperial Walkers could pinpoint their exact position where they were even with the turrets bombarding them. Even with this advantage they were able to land the shots as a few house were on rumble and the turrets were on fire. Parcel and his men reached to the Northwest side of the gate from there they saw the real defense.

The turrets on top of the wall that were the real firepower. Zarfin was able to rip them off from old Republic Venator class warship, not only were they more powerful than the other turrets they were better armored and Zarfin was even able to equip forward shields that made them even more difficult to take out even for the AT-AT walkers that were firing on them. Their fighters kept the tie fighters at bay from taking them out. Parcel couldn't help but be impressed from both Zarfin's work but, how much hell they were giving the Imperials. In front of the city walls laid a massacre of an Imperial squadron that attempted to advance on the city. Outside the wall laid a field of dead storm troopers and burning AT-ST Walkers covered the field. "Hell yea, I bet those damn Imperials are regretting sending only a single destroyer to take us out." One of the troops in Parcel's platoon yelled out followed by many of them agreeing by yelling out in cheer. "Not only that but if they even get close we got a Jedi…" They were interrupted as one of the Venator turrets exploding next to them. Everyone turned and were stunned by the source of the turrets destruction. It came from an X-Wing that destroyed it from behind as it proceeded to destroy another turret. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! SINCE WHEN DID WE HAVE TRAITOR IN OUR MIDST?" Parcel grabbed for his subspace transceiver "Zen what's going on with that pilot?" "I don't know the pilot went insane he's saying how both he and his astro droid aren't controlling it." Zen paused for a moment which only worried Parcel as the fighter continued cleaving the wall of turrets. "He's saying he's going to sabotage his ship and cause it to explode." As she said it the ship start firing as an explosion in the cockpit erupted in flames but, it still kept flying as if nothing had happened.

"Everyone on the ground was standing there baffled out what they were seeing. Before anyone could react the fighter turned as it made a direct b-line to the gate. Parcel barked at his troops "Everyone get back from the gate." Without hesitation everyone began reeling away from the gate some ran across the wall while most followed Parcel as they took cover behind buildings when they heard a crash and a massive heat wave from the explosion. Parcel got up only to hear something more horrifying. He heard breathing that seemed to tame the roaring flames around him. Slowly, Parcel began to see who it was, as the breathing he could see a dark figure emerging from the flames. He pitch black like the empty void of space itself, as he walked through the flames retreated as they were a dog heeling for their master. As Parcel watched in horror he heard a familiar sound, it drew its light saber. As the bright crimson color of the blade ignited it revealed the figure walking towards him. What terrified him the most was the mask as it shimmered in the presence of the blade. At first Parcel didn't know what to do until out of pure instinct he drew his lightsaber as it sprang to life igniting in beautiful green that temporarily soothed him. The figure stopped focused on Parcel, it would've been pure silence with the exception of the constant breathing from the Sith that instilled fear throughout the city.


	3. Chapter 3: Hope is Crippled

"What the hell is Lord Vader doing out there?" Thats all commander Hadey could think of as he watched Vader calmly walk up to the enemy forces not even paying attention to the apparent rogue X-wing fighter taking a huge chunk of the cities defenses. Despite his disapproval he obeyed Vader's orders to hold the troops at a safe distance until the cities defenses were disabled. He decided not to think about out it after all the Emperor chose Vader as his right hand man after all. They has to be me something if the Emperor chose you to command this mighty Empire? Nevertheless not only did Hadey's question Vader's decision but the troopers around were skeptical of Vader's strategy. "Commander Hadey should we push forward?" At that moment Hadey didn't know, none of them have ever seen Vader in combat; he's only heard the stories and rumors. He had no idea how to aid Lord Vader at the moment since about half of the turrets were still functional and firing away near their position attempting to flush them out of their protected area.

Up on the deck Captain Darius stared in frustation starring at the battle from the view screen. The nerve of his troops to become cowards to go hiding only to have Lord Vader fight the rebel scums on his own. He hated this idea and feared what Vader thought of him. A lousy capitain of Star Destroyer who allows his troops to flee when a battle gets heated. That was something he wouldn't stand for, "Open a channel to Commander Hadey immediately!"

"This is Commander Hadey." "Commander do you enjoy being a humiliation in front of Lord Vader." "No sir, I'm just following his orders Captain." "When does a superior order you to cower during a battle!" "Sir, their modified turrets were overpowering our Walkers. Seeing us being decimated Lord Vader us back here until he disabled the turrets." The last part struck an idea in the Capitains head. "If the turrets are down then you'll began advancing the city?" "Yes sir...why do you ask?" "Just prepare your troops to attack let me worry about those turrets."

With that Darius cut the commns and looked to his officers. "Get us down lower to the planet's atmosphere begin targeting the cities turrets with our main batteries." "But sir Lord Vader's orders were clear we were to reamin in orbit to intercept any vessels attempting to flee the planet." "That's exactly what we will do Lieutenant, down at the lower orbit we'll still be able to destroy any vessels attempting to flee the city while supporting a troops on the ground." Darius couldn't help but say that without having a huge grin on his face thinkning his plan was absolutely brilliant. Unfortunately, none his officers agree with his decision and began looking at each other wonder what to do. "Have you become death carry out my orders now or I'll find officers who will!" With his uproar the officers scattered frankly to carry out their Captain's orders. With a sigh of relief Darius looked back to the battle on the screen knowing he'll prove Vader he's a Captain worthy of commanding a Star Destroyer of the Empire.

Parcel could only stare at this menacing foe in front of him. He could sense his power and knew his master was right, he can't beat him on his own. He had to stall as long as possible until his Master arrived. He began faint cries of horror behind him, he turned to see his platoon terrified with complete shock and horror and the eyes as they were barely able to hold their blasters. "Faron take the rest of the platoon back to the wall to hold the defenses. I'll deal with him." Without even resopnding Faron and the rest of Parcel's forces began heading back to the none of them dared to look back at this dreadful foe standing at the flaming gate.

"Quite the heroics but, futile nonetheless like you, they will die." Vader knew the Jedi was hesistant, he could sense how powerful he was with the dark side. Vader knew he had him beaten now, he can't fight and he can't run. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. Ignorance is the downfall of tyrants." Vader could smile and chuckle himself to the jedi's fruitless attempts to hide away his fear. "You're not fooling anyone hear Jedi," Vader's voice became bitter now as his anger began to take hold. "I can sense your fear...you know you can't stand against me." He saw as the Jedi relaxed his stance, Vader began doubting whether or not this would be fight worthy of his time. "The real question is whether you're the apprentice or the Master." The Jedi began lowering his guard shocked at the knowledge he possessed and he reveled as his the Jedi's fear grew. "How could you possibly know that!?" Vader decided to humor this little charade a little while longer. "The Dark Side is the pathway to many abilities that you Jedi were to naive to comprehend. Which is why you hide behind your facade of being the peacekeepers of the galaxy." "I'll show you how naive you were!" He heard a voice above with the of a lightsaber being drawn. Vader easily blocked the blow and attempted to throw the attacker back only to have the Jedi jump above to regroup with the other one. Vader felt a little dissapointed he was hoping the Jedi Master would prove a challenge. "So...the master arrives to save his apprentice." Both of the Jedi turned into their fighting stance, "You should know it was all in vain for now you'll die here with your apprentice."

Parcel was aggravated, he hoped his little ploy would distract the Sith from his master approached from above. Yet this Sith seems aware despite his arrogant tone. Regardless, he knew with his master at his side they'll be able to beat him. He may be strong but there's no way this Sith vould face off against 2 Jedi's at once. Niether didn't even need to communicate their tactics. He would go for the upper right while his master attacked from the left. The silence broke when the Sith said "Well...let's begin." He began approaching them at a calm walking pace. Immediately both charged at him knowing they want to keep him off balance, not the other way around. They attacked on both sides expecting to dodge or focus on 1 of them instead he parried his master sword while graceful ducking under Parcel's blade thus seperating the Jedi from each other. Parcel could only mock the Sith why would he put in such a vulnerable position, giving either him or his master prime position to attck his back and cripple him. As the 3 began throwing blows Parcel couldn't believe it, this Sith looks slow a clumsy with his stance and yet he was able to block or dodge every attack. Frustrated Parcel became more persistent with his blows knowing they needed to end the fight now. It was already too late.

The Sith Lord quickly grabbed Parcel by the throat and made a 180 to continue to block his master's blows. Parcel never felt this much pain before as he quickly began to suffocate. What was worse was how cold the hand was, it was almost like it was made of metal. Parcel soon realized this was a metal hand gripping him but he couldn't do anything his hand holding the lightsaber was held in place and he couldn't move it. The Sith was using the Force to keep in place. As the world started to turn black he could see the frustation in his master's eyes attempting to free home only to blocked by this monster. He was doing in this intentionally, he was mocking the two of them for their inability to stop him. The last thing he saw was his master move his hands in a forward motion and felt himself being flung away from them and crashed by the gate. His back was in excurciating pain as he desperately gasped for air what was worse was what happened to the Sith. Unlike him he wasn't flung helplessy in the air, in fact you wouldn't have realized he was force pushed if wasn't for the dirt trail from his boots sliding across the ground. Parcel soon realized they were in doomed as he was still trying to recover while his master kept fighting.

Parcel was struggling to get up he had to use the force to help him up. Both his neck and back were in agnozing pain while the rest of the body was still trying to recieve oxygen. All he could was look as his master was doing everything to survive the onslaught of the Sith's relentless attacks. Parcel could see the Sith's tactics change, before he was more defensive now he was constantly aggressive and was overpowering his master. The thought of losing his master to this abomination sparked his rage. With all the power he could muster he used the force to pull several chunks of debis in the air that were only held by his rage at the monster about to kill his mentor. The Sith had felt his anger as he hestitated and began to turn towards Parcel. As he began to turn Parcel yelled a horrific cry full of anger and pain as the debris flung itself towards the Sith. Before the Sith could respond to his attack Parcel saw his master saw an oppurtunity. He swung his sword towards his the Sith's thigh only to be blocked by the his crimson blade. Now the Sith was at the defense trying to ward off the debris coming at him and his master's desperate attacks.

Parcel refused to step down, despite how much pain he was as he kept his hands facing the direction of the Sith as he summoned more and more debris at his enemy. Despite his rage refusing to wain his body wouldn't be able to take it much longer. With th pain on his back he knew he wouldn't be able to stand much longer. Despite his efforts and the Sith was still standing. His moves were more frantic now as he constantly had to block all the objects and his master's blade. Eventually he slipped and a small boulder slammed into his foe. The boulder broke on impact and the Sith gave out a roar of agony by the hit and knelt down by the impact. Parcel refused to stop now, he knew this had to be the final blown. Both his master and him weren't in much shape to respond Parcel could feel most of his body go numb as he was oblivious to the masive explosions occurring around him. He didn't even feel the heat as flames began sprouting everywhere around him and the screams of people being killed. His master was doing any better he was utterly exhausted from dodging the Sith's blows. Parcel also knew his master got a hit by some smaller debris so he was possibly in worse shape than he was. Regardless of how the two were they both knew what to do as Parcel's barrage of rocks began to plunge at the Sith while his master prepared for a downward strike at the crippled down foe.

Once again both Jedi's were too slow. "ENOUGH!" was the Sith's response as he held out his hand. The blow paralyzed Parcel's master in the air as he began to choke. Parcel realized what was happening, the Sith had revealed his force capabiltes. He couldn't see the push but saw the ripple it made on the ground as it came to him like a wave. As the rocks he was throwing shattered when they came into contact with this wave. It quickly made it's way to Parcel and threw him on the ground. Parcel couldn't screamed in agony as he face planted on the ground. His face bloody he scrambled to get up only to see his master up in the air choking to death as Sith began to approach. Parcel was able to muster the strength to stand up only to hear the snap as his the Sith snapped his master's neck and his body went limp. Parcel couldn't believe it but, his shock was overshadowed by his rage as he starred at the Sith with all of his hatred. He gripped his lightsaber as tight as he could and prepared to charge at him. When all of a sudden a massive explosion erupted between him and the Sith as both of them went flying.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope emerges

"What the hell is going on out there!?" Zen could only watch as the x-wing began to engulf the city walls in flames. "Just keep laying down cover fire we got the Imperials pinned down!" Before she could reposition herself came the massive explosion as the x-wing crashed shaking the entire area causing everyone to stagger to the ground. Recovering back up Zen standing in a bewilderment, what was happening out there and what cause the fighter pilot to go rogue?

"Parcel report!" Zen desperately trying to hear Parcel's voice hoping he would be safe. "This is commander Faron, Jedi's Parcel and Sharlax has engaged the leader of the Imperial forces." Zen only had a sense of shock, she had no idea who this Imperial leader was and why both Sharlax and Parcel were needed to take them down. "Faron take your squad and fall back to the second perimeter do not interfere with the fight the Jedi will handle them." "COMMANDER LOOK!" Zen couldn't tell who shouted but, she knew what they were talking about. As the sun began to shade over the city as the massive Star Destroyer hovering directly above the city. It didn't take long for Zen to realize why the Destroyer was here and scrambled to get a communication out to Zarfin before it was too late.

"Zarfin get everyone out of the turrets pull them out!" Before Zen could even hear a response she saw as the Destroyer laid devastation to the city walls. Both the city walls and the turrets became engulfed from flames. In less than a minute the main defenses for the rebels ceased to exist through the rubble the Storm Trooper began rushing towards the city as the rebel forces were still recovering from the bombardment.

Zarfin woke from the sheer pain of his arm. He look to see as right arm was on fire, once he smothered the fire he soon realized how lucky he was to be alive. He heard Zen's warning and jumped out of the turret just as the destroyer obliterated it seconds before. The blast thrusted him forward towards the wall knocking him out. Still a dazed he look around to see Jilo wrestling 2 Storm Troopers as they desperately tried to overpower him with no avail. Jilo made quick work of them bashing both of the troopers on the wall smashing their helmets as blood spilled out of both helmets. Before Jilo could help Zarfin a small squad of trooper began closing in firing at the 2 one of which scathed Jilo's soldier. He went down screaming in pain grabbing his shoulder. Zarfin could only lie there help as his ears were still ringing. As the imperial troopers approached them Zarfin could hear blaster shots as the trooper fell one by one. As they all fell Zarfin saw Sarlin behind them and rushed to aid Jilo and Zarfin before it was too late.

"Zarfin? ZARFIN! GET UP WE GOT TO GO!" After several shakings and slapping from Sarlin Zarfin was able to snap into reality and was able to stand up. Once Zarfin was able to walk on his own he took position behind some debris and began firing towards the Imperial forces attempting to slow them down. Zarfin was able to grab a blaster and took cover as well as heavy blaster fire reigned down around them. "Are you alright Zarfin?" Jilo stared intensely worried if his friend was still severely injured. Even though the ringing had stopped Zarfin wasn't completely focused as questions began to fill his head over their current situation. "What the hell happened Jilo!? How did we lose the upper hand in this battle?" Jilo only responded by pointing upwards. Zarfin looked to see the massive Star Destroyer hovering above them blocking out the glaring sun. Just like that Zarfin snapped back to reality and realized the situation they were in. "We need to contact Zen immediately!" Sarlin took cover again and responding to Zarfin "We can't none of us have a way to reach her from here." "WE HAVE TO REACH HER SOMEHOW!" Sarlin began to chuckle underneath his helmet "In that case Jilo get back to the hangar. Zarfin, do you have a fear of heights?"

"No way! I'm not doing that you insane Mandalorian bastard!" Zarfin was constantly shaking his head trying to shrug the idea of flying in the middle of a warzone. He stared at the ground when he felt a massive slap from Sarlin. He would've fallen to the ground hadn't Sarlin hold him up and forced him to look at his helmet. "Look I don't give a fuck whether or not you want to fly! That's our only way not only to reach Zen but to get out of here because those soldiers are getting closer!" "I think it's better to fight our way out then don't you Sarlin?" At this point Zarfin didn't know which was worse dying from some dumb minded Imperial trooper or falling to his death from the sky. "If we do that we'll never reach anyone else and we'll eventually be killed!" Sarlin looked down to the ground in frustration over Zarfin's stubbornness. He looked back to Zarfin and calmly said, "Just hold on tight and close your eyes you'll be fine." Zarfin still hated the idea but, it was their only option not just for him but for Jilo, Zen, Parcel, Sharlax and the rest of his friends. "Fine I'll do it! Let's just get this over with." Zarfin hugged Sarlin tight as he fired up his jetpack.

"FALL BACK TO THE SECOND PERIMETER! WE NEED TO HOLD THEM AS LONG AS THEY CAN!" Zen had no idea how many members of her squad heard her. So many lied dead as they Imperial forces kept pressing forwards. They outnumbered them 3 to 1 at this point and at this point the Empire would overrun them Zen and her forces attempted to hold the dock. It's their only chance at this point is to escape, which is why Zen ordered the everyone back to the docks in order to hold it long enough for them to escape to the ships and leave the system. It only got worse, the AT-AT walkers began firing near the hangar. Zen's heart sank, there was nothing they could about the walkers they lost all their turrets not to mention the Destroyer hovered above the city probably waiting for them if they got on ship. She started to tremble knowing this was the end, there was no hope at this point for them and she wanted to be with Parcel now more than ever in their last moments. With all the screaming from the massive fight Zen could hear a voice yelling out to her. She looked up to see Jilo starring at her attempting to communicate to her. "Come on Zen your better than this, you've always said to have hope and never let that hope die out no matter what!" Zen could see Jilo was actually tearing up at this point. She hated the fact that Jilo was seeing her like this but, he was right. Even if this was the end she wasn't going to let her friends down like this. She won't cower like this even if it was the end.

"You're right Jilo. Where's Zarfin at?" She began wiping the tear of Jilo's face that birthed a smile out of Jilo. "He's with Sarlin and those 2 shouldn't be too far behind. Apparently Zarfin has a plan." Zen was relieved to hear that both Zarfin and Sarlin were both still alive. The fact they had a plan was the best thing she's heard all day. Before she could ask what the plan was she could hear Zarfin screaming in the distance. She rushed to see a struggling Sarlin using his jetpack attempting to reach them with Zarfin in a wide spread panic holding on to Sarlin for dear life. By Zarfin's reaction to all of this it lead to a very poor landing as both of them tumbled and rolled across the ground. Both stumbled trying to get up, "Sarlin!" Zarfin had to catch his breath before starting again "I'd rather die than do that again, are we clear!?" "Yea next time I'll leave you behind." Both started to laugh as they helped each other get up. Zarfin's laughter quickly faded after catching a glimpse of Jilo, "Come on Jilo we don't have a lot of time." Zarfin dashed up a corridor with Jilo following behind.

Zen attempted to stop Zarfin in order to find a way blaster fire erupted within the docks. "Get those shields up….NOW!" Sarlin quickly responded and activated ray shields preventing any further blaster fire from entering. "You know that won't hold against the walker's blasting down at us." "I know Sarlin, but we must give Zarfin as much time as we could." Zen turned to the few dozen rebel troopers who were now starring at her waiting for their next move. "I think everyone here knows how…over the top Zarfin can be at times. Never once though has he let us down before when it matters. In the meantime we need to prepare the evacuations get into the ships and prepare to leave once Zarfin succeeds in his plan." People began rushing through loading into fighters and into the few corellian corvettes. As the docks began to shake from the steady attacks from the walkers and the frustrated troops outside attempting to break the ray shields guarding the docks. Then came major mechanical machinery becoming activated as the entire area began to shake. People began to flee fearing the place was about to collapse until they felt the power drain throughout the base as something massive was charging up. Zen finally understood Zarfin's plan, he was able to fix the targeting system on the ion canon and she knew what he's was targeting. "Everyone get ready to leave Zarfin is about to give us an opening and we can't waste it."

Quickly as people began to hear they heard 3 massive blasts that ringed throughout the base. It didn't take long for those shots to hit their target as they heard the Destroyer outside losing power and eventually a loud bang that shook the entire city as the ship crashed. The entire hangar was filled with cheers as the rebels knew this was their chance of escape. Quickly people began running to any ship they could find prepping to leave before the Imperial forces would recover. As Zen started to head towards the ships she saw someone limping through the corridor into the hangar and she nearly fell to her knees realizing who it was.

"Parcel! You're alive!" She was trembling knowing he was alive and being able to be with him again. Her joy quickly faded as she saw the horror in his eyes he practically looked half dead as he tried to move. He would've fallen if Zen didn't catch him in time. "What…..What happened Parcel? Where's Sharlax and everyone else with him." Parcel starred at her intensively she could tell already what happened before he replied. "They're dead. They were killed by that….monster." Parcel collapsed to the ground unconscious, Zen tried to hold him but failed and she saw the blood trailing from his shoulder and several areas throughout his body. She began to cry fearing he wasn't going to make as she tried to drag him to the ship. Eventually Jilo and Zarfin rushed over to help and were able to carry Parcel safely aboard the corvette. They had a small medical area as Jilo laid Parcel on one of the beds a medical droid quickly began working to patch his wounds.

Zen was relieved that the ships were able to take off unscathed without any incident from any Tie fighters. Like a bunch of bees swarming out of a broken nest the remaining rebels fled the city or what was left of it. Zen looked to see the entire city burning along with a severely damaged Star Destroyer lying in front of the city. Based on the reports coming in from the other ships less than a third of both the rebel forces and the civilians in the city managed to escape. The fact they escaped only temporarily relieved Zen's bitterness over today's defeat. Earlier today she thought they would be able to repel the Empire for at least a week before they sent reinforcements. Now their home for the past year lies in ruin along with majority of her comrades who fell today. The fact that Sharlax, a Jedi master was killed not by a squadron but by a "monster", according to Parcel, gave Zen major chills. To top it all off it wasn't the worst thing that was lingering in Zen's mind. There were several questions that needed to be answered. What to do now? How were they going to recover from this? Zen didn't have the answers; for now all they can do is flee from the Empire and the thing chasing them.


	5. Chapter 4(1): Meant to be in Chapter 4

"WHAT THE HECK IS CAPITAIN DARIUS DOING!? THAT IDIOT!" Commander Hadey and his force watched the light show as the destroyer decimated the obstacle standing between them and the city. As the cities walls and defenses crumbled the troopers began to cheer in triumph. It only enrage the commander even more "Shut up you empty minded fools! Lord Vader was near the walls!" The cheering turned into hush silence and fear spread throughout the forces. Hadey acted quickly in order to prevent mass hysteria. "Alright troopers prepare to advance on the city!" Many of the troopers began to clench their blasters tighter now. "The Walkers will give us cover until we enter the city; after we enter the city the Walkers begin targeting any speeders that attempting to leave or outflank us! Will split up into 2 squadrons in order to box the rebels within the city! Squads 1 through 12 will advance to the western side of the city while the remaining squads will advance into the city from the north! For our Lord! For the Empire!" A massive roar spread throughout the men and they split up into squads to carry out their commander's orders. Hadey pulled aside 5 men, "you 5 with me were going to find, secure and aid Lord Vader if he's still alive."

Hadey's forces began advancing to the city as the rebels retaliated with blaster fighter in order to halt their advance. The Walkers responded in kind obliterating major parts of the city. Hadey signal the Walker to hold their fire as they entered the city. "Alright men spread out and find Lord Vader IMMEDIATELY!" The men spread out like cats searching for their lord. Hadey could hear the massive fights and the screams throughout the city. It didn't matter to him he only needed to find Lord Vader he would be able to end this fight swiftly and prevent any more casualties of both his men and the civilians in the city.

Hadey was getting desperate like trying to find a needle in a haystack he searched the rubble looking for a single person. For all he knew his Lord was dead at this point, his goal is the only thing that kept him from becoming hysterical at this point. As he searched through the rubble he saw a person slowly getting up and limping away. Hadey began firing upon the person knowing it wasn't one of his troopers. As he began to shot he saw a green light burst out of his hands as they desperately avoided his shots and fled behind some buildings. Hadey trembled slightly knowing that was a Jedi. Before he could chase the Jedi he saw rumble magically lift into the air in front of him and at the center he saw his Lord arising from the rubble. "Lord Vader…" Hadey began choking as he felt himself being lifted to see his Lord reaching his hand at his direction. "Report…Commander!" Hadey could practically see Vader's anger through his voice as he was released and fell to his knees trembling.

"You did well Commander recovering this mission despite Darius's, narrow minded, action." Hadey felt some comfort after Vader's compliment. "We must move quickly though in order to prevent the Jedi from leaving this planet alive." Vader walked off as Hadey quickly followed behind like a dog to his master. They both quickly passed through the streets. Hadey was astounded at the fact that Vader wasn't hesitating as he moved through the city. Did he know where the Jedi was at? Is he tracking him somehow? As these questions lingered in Hadey's mind Vader stopped and turned towards a house and force the door open. They both entered to see a bunch of women and children huddled together in fear as they entered. "Where's the Jedi?" Such a question sounded so cold in Vader's question. Hadey saw as his crimson red ignited in Vader's hand. "Tell me now!" the room was silent as the people began trembling at the site of the blade. Hadey stepped forward, "Tell us where the Jedi is, there a fugitive and a threat to the galaxy. The quicker we find them the quicker this siege will end for you people." Still the room was silent as many of the people stared blankly at him. Eventually a teenage boy stood up, "We'd rather die than tell you Imperial filth!" Before Hadey could respond Vader stepped towards the kid "So be it." Vader struck the child dead with his lightsaber. Screams of terror spread throughout the room as Vader the screams with quick and decisive strikes with his blade.

The Commander could only stand there frozen as he saw entire families fall before his Lord's feet. By the posture of Vader he seemed unmoved by the events that occurred showing no sign of regret only frustration as he began searching throughout the house. "There's no one here. They have to be at the hangar; Commander order your troops to surround and advance towards the rebel's hangar." Vader towered over Commander Hadey awaiting for him to obey his orders. Without uttering a word Hadey simply nodded and walked out of the house. Once he was out of Vader's sites he hugged the wall for support having each breath bigger in the last as Hadey tried to forget what he had witnessed only minutes ago. After feeling like an eternity Hadey opened his communications, "All troops begin advancing towards the rebel's hangar, don't let any of those rebels escape or you'll have to answer to Lord Vader!" "YES SIR!"

Hearing the motivation and drive from the soldier's response made Hadey sink to the ground. How could these troops be so ignorant? How was he so ignorant? Believing the Empire was a benevolent force, a symbol of peace and justice to the galaxy. Yet the Lord, practically the second leader of the Empire would mercilessly murder defenseless women and children. This coming from a person that the Emperor personally chose, this Vader had to be someone he trusted and supported. Hadey despised not only Vader but, the Emperor as well for supporting such a monster. How could the Emperor support these mass homicides? Hadey didn't know the answer. He knew one thing the Empire was a façade being controlled by ruthless tyrants. Hadey felt the rage built up in him for being a mindless minion believing in the Empire. He wasn't going to support this Empire anymore he was going to destroy it.

Vader was becoming skeptical of Commander Hadey sensing his fear turning into hatred against him and the Empire. He would have to deal with the Commander later, he had a Jedi to hunt down and kill. Vader began sweeping through the alley ways of the city. Passing through the buildings and cutting down any rebels that were unfortunate enough to be within his vicinity. He didn't care about these worthless rebels he wanted to finish what he started. This Jedi would be a nuisance if it were to escape. Other Jedi's were like that in the past attempting to rally a rebellion quickly. That wasn't the only issue, this Jedi was different compared to others. For a moment there Vader sensed a power while he fought the master. The Jedi had to have unleashed everything he had. Even then Vader believed this Jedi had the potential of being an actual fight if the Jedi was able to control his power. This idea seemed fruitless since he already killed his master so the Padawan's training was incomplete. When he fines him Vader should make quick work of them like a roach that needs to be smashed.

Vader jumped on top of a city in order to get a better view from abroad. He was getting close to the hangar and he could sense the Jedi was making his way to it. Vader entertained the idea of killing him in the city but, he decided it would be better to wipe the rebels in the hangar and wait for the Jedi to come to him. Vader also wanted to wipe this group of rebels anyways might as well kill them and cutting off the Jedi's only escape route. Before he could execute his plan he noticed a massive shadow hovering over the city. He looked up to his Destroyer up there hovering above the city firing down on the cities walls.

Rage filled within him for now he understood where the blast came from. His own shipped fire down at him allowing the Jedi to escape. "Well I know the next thing I'm going to deal with once I'm with this city." Now he moved quickly with filled with rage and hatred. He wanted to deal with the Captain that almost killed him but, he needed to focus on one thing at a time. The hangar was in sites when he noticed the entrance was covered with a ray shield, which was minuscule for him. Unfortunately, he didn't make it time he sensed the Jedi was in the hangar already. Enflamed with rage he sprinted towards the hangar when he heard 3 blasts and the Destroyer began to fall from the sky. "THAT IDIOT! HE WILL PAY FOR HIS LIFE WHEN THIS IS OVER!" Even with his speed Vader didn't make it to the hangar in time as a corellian corvette hurdled out of the hangar. He arrived to the hangar already finding a squad of troops already investigating the hanger looking for survivors.

Once they noticed Vader was approaching they stood to attention and moved forward to speak. "Lord Vader, the rebels escaped in a single ship but, we were able to put a homing device on its hull before they escaped." Finally Vader heard some good news for once today, as anxious as he was to chase them he needed to deal with his current situation. "Very good, evacuate the city and order the AT walkers to obliterate this city…It has no use for us and there could be rebels lingering in the city waiting for us to leave." The soldier quickly dispersed to carry out his commands. He looked out to see the Destroyer wasn't completely disabled since it hasn't crashed. Perhaps the Captain wasn't a complete waste of breath after all if he's managing to keep the ship intact after being hit by those ion canons. Vader couldn't come to the right conclusion about the officer. For one he nearly killed him by disobeying orders if he had positioned the ship in orbit he would've been able to capture the rebels. Yet he's still managing to keep the ship from being a scrapyard. As Vader contemplated he thought of the problem with Commander Hadey. Vader began to grin "It's time to perform a test with Captain Darius."


End file.
